Dragon's Song
by Transfomers SilentWolf
Summary: Harry Potter learns the Truth... he must go through betrayal and deception as he learns that he is more then just a Nobody in this world. there will come a time where everyone is needed and Harry will be in for a surprise as some come back from Death at his request... it is time that Dumbledore is taken down once in for all
1. Betrayal and hardship

**I do not own Harry Potter only the idea of this story… please review seeing as this is my second story only.**

* * *

Another year has passed at Hogwarts for one Harry Potter; this year had by far been his worst and best. During his 5th year had managed to 1. Piss off the new DADA teacher who was a foul woman from the Ministry, 2. Secretly created a DA class and taught many useful things to students, 3. Get rid of the DADA "frog" lady and the most important one that almost coasted him his godfather- getting tricked by lord Voldemort into going to the Ministry and having to get saved by the Order only for Sirius to almost be getting killed but thankfully he was mist just by a tiny bit.

The big downfall for Harry is the secrets that have been kept from him; the truth of his life. It seems that Dumbledore paid Molly Ron, and Ginny along with the Dursleys to be his friends and to be treated horribly at home for the "Greater good". They betrayed harry as he fled and ran all the way to the dorms, collecting everything and racing to the train. Harry couldn't believe that all 5 years he was being tricked and lied to, purposely being kept in the dark and oblivious to anything around him.

After the train ride and once he was home, the beatings and chores began. They started out small and grew to where he was barely able to finish them AND have dinner finished by the time his Uncle Vernon got home.

The pain started shortly before his birthday. It had been a horrible day that day; chores, cooking, and of course beating until he couldn't move. He stared at the clock waiting for the clock to say Midnight; his birthday and the day of his inheritance.

11:55 pm… 5 minutes until his birthday, his body hurt still from the beating he received from his uncle Vernon. Harry laid there in pain, waiting.

5...  
4….  
3…  
2..  
1.  
The clock struck midnight as a blazing pain racked Harry, the pain felt like he was on fire, his blood boiling from the sheering heat. Harry drifted in and out of the painful haze, writhing, twisting and screaming, though it seemed as if his screams went unheard. No one came—and no one complained either. Harry felt himself grow weak as his throat ached and his voice grew hoarse with all the screaming. The pain was worse than even the Cruciatus curse several times over and Harry could remember that moment all too well. His magic waned and dribbled away and Harry was helpless to stop it from leaving. He felt a terrible coldness seep into him like there was ice in his veins. His mind was too befuddled to properly process that, but it didn't stop more tears from welling up in his already burning eyes. There were things shaking and a bright light that seemed to cover the entire room. He snuffled into the thin sheets of his bed and that was it before the pain grew too much and he collapsed on the cold, wooden floor and blacked out.

When Harry woke again, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was relieved to find that his body no longer protested every movement or thought and doubly happy to note that there was practically no pain left at all. He yawned and stretched up from the floor and found himself making up the bed before the rest of his sleep-fogged mind caught up to him. It was cold in the room and he wasn't wearing anything. A scowl presented itself and Harry rummaged around to find a new shirt, shorts and pants. He found socks last and slowly put them on, wondering what had happened to his pajamas during the night. He'd seen a few small scraps of fabric as he'd made up the bed, but nothing big enough to verify that it had been his pajamas. He sighed. An urge to get to the bathroom made itself known and he padded over to the door and tested the knob.

The locks were open and he pushed the door out, stepping into the hall. It seemed about midday, if his guess was accurate and Harry made his way to the bathroom, listening carefully for any sound from the Dursley's. He heard none. He slipped into the bathroom, feeling rather smug with himself and went about his morning business. He stood in front of the sink, washing his hands when he finally caught sight of his face.

He wasn't wearing his glasses.

Bright Avada Kedavra green eyes stared back at him, green eyes with black-cat-like slit pupils.  
Harry choked. The garbled, strangled sound seemed stuck in his throat and Harry bent to splash several handfuls of cold water on his face. When he surfaced again, the reflection hadn't changed. In fact, Harry was sure he could see even more changes now.

His creamy skin was even paler than he remembered and his messy hair that was now to the middle to his back curled at the tips and was the same dark brown but now with blood red streaks as well. His ears were now slightly pointed and a black/silver tint seemed to run all along them. He reached up, tentatively stroking the colors, shocked when his fingers touched, cool, small scales. They were icy to the touch and they rippled as he stroked them, first one ear and then the other. Panic nearly set in, but as Harry began to worry—the scales faded into his skin right before his eyes. Harry ripped off his shirt and stared.

The familiar battery of scars and bruises from Uncle Vernon's weekly "Punishments" were gone. Even the few scars he'd accumulated thanks to Voldemort were conspicuously absent. Harry swallowed. He was, by no means, a vain person, but a certain thrill ran through him as he took in the smooth, unblemished skin. He admired himself for a minute, before he realized the soft, dark shine glow that came to his skin. Careful examination showed that he had the same black scales decorating his sides. As he focused on them, the scales grew more prominent and he could see how well they covered his body. From the tops of his shoulders, his arms and then the sides of his torso and his back and then they disappeared into the waistline made by his pants. Harry hummed to himself as he shimmied out of the rest of his clothes to see what other secrets his body had to show him. More colorful scales of red, silver, and green were shown on the sides of his torso or even reaching the tops of his shoulders. Scales ran along his legs; black scales with silver ran all over his legs and up to his hips. A pleased sound rumbled in his throat and Harry found himself smiling at his reflection. A smile that melted away to a look of horror when he realized that a fine smattering of colored scales now decorated the sides of his face and neck and his hands had turned into strong, pointed, claws, he opened his mouth and found sharp fangs that could lengthen or shorten at will once he figured it out. On his forehead were two thin silver colored horns that curled back gently touching his head is it went to the back of his head there the point was barely sticking out amongst the dark mess of hair. The squeak that left his lips was quite undignified, but Harry was too startled to speak. No sooner had he realized the reality of his claws, before he felt his feet curl and then his socks were shredded away and Harry realized that even his feet had morphed the tiniest bit to show the powerful claws.

He stared in awe.

Two large, scaled wings had burst from his back and the last traces of any human skin had been swiftly covered by the black with red and silver colored scales that created a beautiful blend together as the wings were spread out. Harry stared for a while then instinctively Harry worked to pull them close to him and to stretch and soothe the appendages. He found himself slipping into a strange sort of daze as he his time slowly moving the wings. The very process seemed to do wonders for the winged appendages as he was able to spread them almost all the way out and back They remained painfully sensitive and it wasn't until Harry worried how he'd hide them that he saw them shrink and recede into his back, creating a wing pattern tattoo on his back. Harry stifled a moan as he felt a flicker of himself return. Strange things always happened to him. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was turning into some dragon-wizard hybrid.

A twinge of unease registered at that and Harry hurriedly dressed and retreated to his room. Harry quickly packed everything that he cared for; opening the cage he let his beautiful companion Hedwig out of her cage.  
"Alright girl, I need you to go and fly around, I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron ok girl?" Hedwig gave a hoot and gently nipped my hair and took off. Harry grabbed everything, walking down the stairs and out the door he didn't even glance back at the place he called hell for 16 years.

Meanwhile at the department of Ministry 2 figures walked out of the Veil; a males and a woman by the look at it.  
"James?" "Lily?" the two that called to each other looked at each other and smiled realizing that they are back. They had missed 16 years of their child's life. They looked at each other before they disappeared into smoke heading to someone they can trust. not one person noticed the two walked out of the Veil, and not a single person realize that there is going to be Hell.


	2. Test and Claims

The leaky cauldron is a place to go when you need a place to stay or even live for the time being. The Owner, Tom, is a gentle and caring man who will help when you need it. Harry arrived not long after he left the Dursleys place. Harry walked up to Tom and asked for a room where he took his stuff. Opening the window Hedwig flew in as she nipped his ear gently. Sighing Harry sat on his bed until a brown looking owl flew in and dropped down next to him with a letter attached to its leg. Carefully Harry took the letter giving the owl a treat as Harry opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry D. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would like to coagulate you for gaining your magical creature inheritance. At your earliest convenience we would like to set up a meeting with you about the rest of the inheritance left by the late Lord James C. Potter and Lady Lily R. Potter. Please send a letter with the appointment time._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Potter Account Manager_

This only shocked me more. Harry wrote a reply stating that he could be at a meeting at Noon today. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 a.m. and decided to go ahead and get ready. Harry walked down stairs and out back as he hurried over to the wall that separated the bar from Diagon Alley. He gently tapped the combination of bricks and stepped into the alley. He then darted into the bank, hoping that no one saw him as he took off into the crowd.

After walking a while Harry reached Gringotts and walked inside. Walking towards a teller, he was easily led back to Director Ragnok's office. The hardy goblin looked over the top of his glasses and regarded the young man in front of him. "Gentlemen, how can I help you today?"

"May your gold and the blood of your enemies flow, Ragnok Ironarm," Harry spoke up, his emerald eyes flashing with intelligence and concealed knowledge. "I have come today to check on my affairs and do a blood test."

The being in the room was surprised, but he hid it well. "Of course young one, is there anything else?" Ragnok asked. Harry looked unearthly and feral as he smiled, "I would also like to see if anything else has happened to me or my properties, sir."

The goblin hummed noncommittally as he pulled an ornate dagger and a piece of paper out of a drawer in his desk. "Now, just cut a finger and let a few drops of your blood to fall onto the paper. This will tell us who you are, your lineage, and any blocks that have been placed on you." Holding the dagger out, Ragnok watched with keen eyes, as Harry reached forward and slit his palm without even a wince. Three drops of blood dripped onto the blank paper, and a light blinded all three occupants, before it receded.

Ragnok glanced over the paper and his eyes widened, his hand shaking, he handed the paper to Harry as he took a look at it which caused his eyes to widen.

** Hadrian Dragomir Potter-Black**

**Birthday-**July 31st, 1980  
**Father:**James Charlus Potter  
**Mother:**Lily Rose Potter nee Evans  
**Father by Blood Adoption:**Sirius Orion Black

**_Houses Inherited by Blood:_**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
The Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
The Most Ancient and Revered House of Le Fay  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of hufflepuff

**_Houses Inherited by Soul:_**

The Most Revered and Founding House of Embrys  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Pendragon  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Merlin

**_Houses Inherited through Wills:_**

**T**he Most Noble House of Taisho  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of De'LionCourt  
The Most Ancient House of Orion

**_Creature Inheritance: _**

Siregon (Submissive)

**Mates:**** 4, Status: Still Alive**

**_Money and Properties:_**

**Potter: **5,348,493,734 Galleons, 327,689 Sickles, 22 Knuts **Properties:** Potter Mansion, 4 Vacation Homes, Number 4 Privet Drive, and Godric's Hollow Home

**Peverell: **72,835,759,023 Galleons, 237,584 Sickles, 0 Knuts **Properties:** Peverell Manor, Peverell Mansion, 7 Vacation Homes

**Black: **8,126,397,506 Galleons, 24,677 Sickles, 512 Knuts **Properties**: Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, 3 Vacation Homes

**Le Fay: **182,475,037,784 Galleons, 386 Sickles, 0 Knuts **Properties:** Le Fay Cove, Le Fay Manor, 2 Vacation Homes

**Gryffindor**: 347,673,895,376 Galleons, 49 Sickles, 9 Knuts **Properties:** ¼ Hogwarts, Griffin's Nest, 1 Vacation Home

**Ravenclaw: **403,752,589,304 Galleons, 534 Sickles, 35 Knuts **Properties:** ¼ Hogwarts, Raven's Retreat, 3 Vacation Homes

**Hufflepuff: ** 465,845,937,204 Galleons, 732 Sickles, 22 Knuts **Properties:** ¼ Hogwarts, Hufflepuff's Cave, 2 Vacation Homes

**Emerys: **7,564,403,469,153 Galleons, 634,591 Sickles, 34 Knuts **Properties**: Emerys Castle, 6 Vacation Homes

**Pendragon: **9,703,542,784,920 Galleons, 372 Sickles, 47 Knuts** Properties: **Pendragon Palace, 4 Vacation Homes

**Merlin: **13,568,389,672,427 Galleons, 6 Sickles, 573,253 Knuts** Properties: **Merlin's Cottage, Camelot's Castle

**Taisho: **47,489,234 Galleons, 87 Sickles, 8 Knuts

**De'LionCourt: **3,769,392,638,345 Galleons, 563 Sickles, 67 Knuts** Properties: **De'LionCourt Sanctuary, 3 Vacation Homes

**Orion: **78,567,285 Galleons, 567,389 Sickles, 6,683 Knuts** Properties: **Orion Observatory, Stella Manor

**_Mental, Magical, And Physical _**

**Parsletounge- **unlocked**  
Multi-Animagus- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Natural Occlumency- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Natural Legilimency- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Metamorphmagus-** Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Natural Wandless/Non-verbal Spell Caster- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
**Elemental Magic (Earth, Water, Fire, Air)- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Natural Defense Master- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Photographic Memory- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
**Enhanced Memory- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Natural Potion Mastery- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
Healing- **Unlocked**  
Beast Speaker- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**  
25% of Power- **Unblocked**  
75% of Power- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

**_Potions used on Hadrian Potter:_**

10 **Compulsion Spell** for one Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)  
15 **Obedience Potion** for Albus Dumbledore  
35 **Love Potion** for one Ginny Weasely

Ragnok watched as Harry took his time reading and digesting what was on the paper in front of him, before he cleared his throat and began to talk again.  
"So I suppose you didn't know of all of those?" Ragnok watched as Harry shook his head, glaring as her stared at the paper.  
"Well, then let us discuss your parents will." Ragnok said.  
"My parents had a will?" Harry asked, shocked. Ragnok looked surprised for a moment before going through some papers on his desk. He finally seemed to find the one he was looking for and read through it before looking up at Harry.  
"I apologize, Harry. You were meant to hear your parents will when you were 11 but apparently you have yet to hear it. I will let you listen to it after we get through with the paperwork for Sirius Black's will, if that is ok." Ragnok said.  
"That's fine." Harry said.

So Ragnok pushed a button his desk and another goblin entered. They spoke in Gobbledegook for a minute before the goblin left again. Ragnok then pulled out some papers and they spent the next half hour going through and signing everything before finally they were finished. Another goblin with a pensive and handed it to Ragnok before leaving again. Ragnok set it on the desk and gave Harry a questioning look, asking silently if he was ready to hear his parents will. Harry nodded and Ragnok tapped the pensive twice. Lily and James Potter appeared in the middle of the bowl.

_"I, James Charlus Potter, and I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do here by declare this to be our last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."_

_"To Remus Lupin, we leave 5 million galleons. You are a great friend Moony. We hope that you live a long and enjoyable life."_

_"To Sirius Black, we leave 5 million galleons and custody of our son, Hadrian James Potter. We know you don't need the money Padfoot but please keep it. You have always been a good friend. Please look after Harry for us."_

_"We leave everything else to our son, Hadrian James Potter. He is to become the Head of House Potter at the age of 11 though he may not be able to do certain things till the age of 16."_

_"We would like to say now that if we were betrayed, it was Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper. Sirius Black was the decoy. We have left a letter in the care of Albus Dumbledore explaining this."_

_"Our son, Harry, should be placed with Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is unable to look after him, he should go to the following people in this order,_

_Remus Lupin_  
_Alice and Frank Longbottom_  
_Amelia Bones_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

_If none of these people are available, Harry should be placed in a loving Wizarding home. Under NO circumstances should he be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursleys and her family, and UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore allowed to have anything to do with Harry James Potter, UNLESS its school related. Neither of us trusts him."_

_"Harry, honey, if you are listening to this, please know that we loved you with all our hearts and that we are sorry that we had to leave you. Hopefully you had a good life. Be yourself and enjoy your life."_

_"This concludes my last will and testament."_

Harry was crying by the end of this. He missed his parents so much, it didn't matter that he barely remembered them. He still missed them. He was also angry with Dumbledore. Here was proof that he was never meant to go to the Dursleys and also Dumbledore had a letter that could have kept Sirius out of prison. The old coot had a lot to answer for.

Ragnok then got out two ring boxes from his desk draw along with the other twelve that appeared on Ragnok's desk. He slid them over to Harry and opened them. In the boxes were the Potter and Black family rings.

The Potter family ring was gold with a red ruby stone in the middle. On the ruby was a crest with a lion and griffin standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching. Between them was a sword and a wand crossed. All of this was on a blue background. Harry picked the ring up and slid it onto his right ring finger. He felt a prick and something wash over him and then the ring resized to fit his finger. The Black family ring was silver with a pure black onyx stone in the center of the ring. It had the Black family crest in the middle of the stone. Harry slid this ring onto the same finger as the Potter ring and waited as he felt the same feelings run through him before the Black ring merged with the Potter ring. He continued this process with the other rings watching as they all merged together with the Potter's ring shining upon his finger.

After everything Ragnok had called another goblin with everything that has happened to his vaults along with a note to get Medi-wizard.  
"I have sent a note for a Medi-wizard to come." Ragnok said, sneering. Shortly, and to Harry's shock and surprise, a human with red hair, not a Goblin, came into the room. He looked at Ragnok, and said, "You called?"  
"Yes. Look at Mr. Potter. He's got some magical abilities that have been blocked and maybe some other things…"  
"Okay, Mr. Potter." He said, turning to Harry, "I'm going to need you to sit real still while I check you over."  
"Alright." Harry said, sitting as still as possible. After a while the Medi-wizard looked at Ragnok and told him how easy or hard it would be to get the blocks off.  
"Now, Mr. Potter, the first thing that's got to happen is for you to go with the Medi-wizard. The Dark Magic and the blocks have to be removed from your scar." Ragnok said. Harry nodded and went with the Medi-wizard. As they walked, the Medi-wizard told him what would happen, "I'm taking you to a place where we get dark magic out of things. There will be a ritual you will have to go through, and you'll be down for a while afterwards. While you are, we will take off the blocks that are on you."

A few hours, and lots of pain for Harry, later, the Medi-witch and Harry walked back into Ragnok's office. Harry went to a chair and sat down. "That was very painful. I don't want to go through that again."

"It also seems that you've been stolen I'm afraid." Ragnok said, sneering as he glared in anger.  
"Which Weasley's was it?" Harry asked though he had a feeling.  
"It was Molly, and the youngest two." Ragnok said, after nodding to Harry.  
"So, they paid to be my friends all this time? They never cared for me"  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Ragnok responded, "And they already are." Harry looked down for a moment than back at Ragnok and said, "Well then, they don't know who they are messing with it seems." He turned back to the Goblins, "I want the money and whatever else they took back in my vault as soon as possible and I want it so only I am allowed access unless I specifically say otherwise"

Another hour passed and after everything was finished and done with Harry went to his vaults and collected as many books as possible along with the few on what he was. After receiving a Gringotts card he left and went back to the Leaky Cauldron, getting a shower he crawled into bed after making sure everything was secure he fell into a blissful slumber.


	3. Siregons and Shopping

I do not own Harry Potter, only the Siregons... please review

* * *

While we allow our dear harry to rest, we head over to one Grimmauld Palace. Yesterday had been a normal day for Sirius and Remus until there was a knocked on the door.

"Moony, get the door would yeah?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab something. Remus sighed as he got up and walked to the door opening it he nearly had a heart attack. There standing in front of him was one James and Lily Potter.  
"J-James?...L-Lily?...How?" Remus stuttered as he tried to get this wrapped around his head because the poor fellow was about to faint any minute. James and Lily walked in as lily hugged Remus.  
"Hello Moony, it's really us." She gently said her voice was the same; gentle, soft and kind as it had always been. After getting over his shock Remus led them into the living room as they waited for a certain dog.

"So Remmy who was at the do-" freezing, Sirius couldn't believe who were sitting there before him and without thinking he grabbed his wand point it at James he asked, "What are our names and what form for them?" this of course caused James to smile and laugh as he shook his head.

"Prongs was a stag, Moony is a werewolf with bad self-esteem, wormatail was a rat who betrayed us and last but never least is our friend Padfoot who was a Grimm dog." Sirius nodded his head and looked to Lily. "Who was the Secret Keeper and who is the Godfather of your child." Lily rolled her eyes at the questions she stared into Sirius's eyes.

"let's see, you were our first choice to be our Secret Keeper but for obvious reason we switched with Peter who betrayed us and you are Harry's godfather since we knew if anything happened he would have you. Speaking of my baby, were is he? At the Sirius and Remus looked at each other and told them all they knew and that Harry was staying with Petunia. After everything was said and done it had become too quiet for them; lily looked murderous as she stood up.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE MESS WITH MY BABY'S LIFE AND SAY YOU WERE THE SECRET KEEPER WHEN HE KNEW THAT YOU TOOK THE GODPARENT OATH! HOW DARE HE SEND HARRY TO MY MAGIC HATING SISTER AND HER BEASTLY HUSBAND! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT OLD COOT I WILL KILL HIM!" This went on for about an hour and all they could do was sit there and wait. James gently ran his hand down her back as she took deep breathes. After some discussion they all took off to Number 4 Privet Drive to get harry, but before doing that they sent a letter to the Ministry saying that Padfoot was never the secret keeper.

Once arrive Lily marched over and knocked on the door where a fat boy answered but paled as he looked at them.  
"M-Mum!" he scampered back as a horse faced woman came to the door worrying about her dear duddykins. She came to the door and pales several shades as she looked into though familiar green eyes of Lily Potter.  
"Y-You're supposed to be dead! How!?" she looked ready to slam the door as Lily stood there.  
"Hello Tuney… I want my child." Her voice was gentle yet it held fierceness to it. Petunia stammered as she got ready to slam the door.  
"Your freak is not here! He is gone, left actually and good riddance!" Slamming and locking the door the four companions stared at it for a while until lily started to tear up, her baby wasn't there and none of them knew where he was. They decided to go the Gringotts to get some money and think of what to do.

Once there they were led to a room as Ragnarok walked in took one look and smiled brightly at them.  
"My, this is a surprise, 3 potters in one day must be quite the day I say. Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Potter." They stared wide eyed at Ragnarok for a while until Sirius decided to ask, "Harry, my godson, was here!? When!?" the quietness was killing them as Ragnarok sat there.

"Mr. Potter, or should I say Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Le Fay- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-hufflepuff-Embrys-Pendragon-Merlin-Taisho-De'LionCourt-Orion was in here at noon today getting his lordship and affairs in order; however since you two are back he will not be lord Potter now unless said otherwise. There are matters we must discuss with you all, seeing as Lord Potter-Black has actually left about 2 hours ago." After telling them everything with the exception of lily going completely mad they learned about Harry from the blocks to being lord to 13 different names. They also decided to keep Harry Lord Potter but with the exception that they are allowed to get into a vault for money wise nothing more.

"I can't believe that harry is the Richest and Highest Lord in the Wizarding world, it is amazing really. Those bastard Weasleys I'm going to guess that Arthur has no idea about what is going on." James said as they walked out; still processing everything that has happened. After getting some clothes and other stuff they went back to Grimmauld and decided to go after Harry tomorrow.

**0o0o0o0o**

Now with the next day for Harry was quite busy. The sun shined brightly into the window as Emerald eyes slowly opened as Harry sat up and stretched. After getting a shower and getting on the best clothes he had which wasn't really all the best since they were Dudley's old clothes. Harry went over; grabbing a book from the vault he sat down at the desk near Hedwig and opened it.

**_The Book Of Siregons_**

_Siregon (Sigh-re-gone) are very unique and mysterious type of creature that have not been seen for over 3,000 years. Siregon are known as Dragon Sirens and are very powerful creatures that are rare to come by. Siregons are known to live in a pack, or family with thoughs that they care for. They have the powers of Dragons and sirens combined and are feared of by wizard and witches because they are known as an XXXXXX Creature because for their power levels. There are 3 types of Siregons they range as Light, Element, and Dark._

**_Light_**

_Light Siregons are known as the healing gods/goddesses. They are gentle and caring and will help even when they are not called upon. To tell when you see a Light Siregon is by the color of their hair, scales, or wings because they are mostly white, light blue, light pink, light silver or any very light color and shine brightly like a true god. They do not like hatred or destruction and will hide until everything is over. _

**_Element_**

_Element Siregon are Siregons with the element of either water, fire, earth or air. Element Siregon are known as nature spirits as they help the earth in simplest ways from changing they ground to tornados in the east. To tell what element the Siregon is by the color they are; Fire is a bright red with different shades and orange in with the red, Water is silver with blue coloring, Earth is Green with spots of brown and aqua, and Air is sky blue with white swirls. The Element Siregons are tricky to understand and have different opinions based on how they feel._

**_Dark_**

_These ones are the most difficult ones to deal with and are very few in numbers. The Darker the scales the more powerful they are just like with the other types; Light the most powerful you are the brighter, Element darker or lighter shades on main color determines the power level. With Dark Siregons the darker the scales the more powerful and deadly you are. These Siregons are feared the most because they are the most powerful of the three types but also because they are based on anything dark. Dark Siregons are hunted down to for their scales, horns or wings because they can be used for many great things but they're have only ever been 4 Dark Siregons known in the last 3,000 years. Dark Siregons can be used for healing, use elements when needed or create anything dark. Dark Siregons don't necessarily have dark souls, some actually have pure souls while like the light Siregons can have some that actually have tainted souls it depends on the person itself._

**_Mates_**

_Siregons are always known to have destined Mates at birth, sometimes there are ones that have had troubled pasts but when they see they mate(s) they cannot help but forgive them for the wrong they had done. Depending on how powerful you are; you usually have only one destined mate unless you are very powerful then you can receive between 1-3 mates including you. Only one known pair of for mates has had 3 mates AND the Siregon creating a Quartet, or group of 4 mates. If that occurs then the Siregon is the most powerful on known to Siregons. There are two types of mated Siregons- the Dominant or the Submissive._

**_Dominant_**

_The Dominants are the protectors of the family and feel the need to protect their mates. They are well build with only shoulder length hair. Their wings are large but smaller than the submissive wings. They are well tempered but are territorial to those they do not trust or know. Dominant Siregons have larger horns and have the need to provide for their mate._

**_Submissive_**

_The submissive is more feminine looking with hair down to the middle of their back or lower, their horns are thinner and curled in a beautiful way. They tend to be the caring and loving type but if threatened they will destroy anything in their path. Submissives have very large wings that if needed can be used as a shield by wrapping around the submissive._

**_Other info_**

_Siregons have the power of Sirens as well and depending on the song and feeling can do anything from healing to allowing one that should never have been dead to come back, but at a price. Siregons are like dragons and need to eat meat but also will need the blood of their mate when they find them and then once every six months unless pregnant then they will need it at every meal to help the child and with the pregnancy. The Siregons have 3 forms- the human the Siregon form and a Dragon form that allows to help protect multiple people in near death or life situations."_

Harry sighed as he closed the book; he had learned that he was a powerful Dark submissive Siregon just by looking at his appearance. Using the time spell (I cannot remember the name sadly) Harry realized it was 6:30 a.m. so he stretched, opened the window to let Hedwig out he grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down everything he was going to do that day.

_Write to Sirius  
Scribbulus Writing Instruments &Amanuensis Quills  
Eeylops Owl Emporium  
Flourish and Blotts  
Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions  
Magical Menagerie  
Ollivanders Wand Shop  
Potage's Cauldron Shop  
Quality Quidditch Supplies  
Slug & Jiggers Apothecary  
Sugarplum's Sweets Shop  
Twilfitt and Tatting's  
go to Potter Manor and set everything up_

After writing down the last thing harry smiled as he finished the list. Harry stretched, pulling out a clean sheet of parchment he set to write to Sirius. He tried to write something simple yet tried to explain his situation. He also put a chain into the letter with a portkey to Potter Manor.

_Dear Snuffles, _

_You will never guess what. Turns out I received a lot of lordships, I had my inheritance and I am a … well I rather tell you in person. Anyway I have been tricked all along by Ron, Ginny, Molly and last but not lest that damned goat! Listen in giving you this letter with a portkey to it that will lead you to Potter Manor at 7:00 pm tonight… the word is "Sirens" oh and brings Moony if he is with you of course._

_Love,  
Lord Prongslet_

Signing it and closing the letter Harry give it to Hedwig and watched as she took off after gently nipping his ear. Shrinking his trunk he slipped it into his pocket. Harry walked out the door, down the stairs and left to go to Diagon; first was_ '_Scribbulus Writing Instruments &Amanuensis Quills' which is where he bought more quills, ink, and parchment for the school year.

Harry went to where they made trunk and got the most expensive one. This Trunk had a lock that will only open to those of magical signature and blood while saying password. There are the man three storages for book, school stuff and robes, the fourth on had a potions lab, the fifth had a training room that had faster time, the sixth had a large manor with a yard, the seventh had were weapons could go, and the eighth on can be used for anything if needed. Each of the storage had a password set and color for the eight different ones. The color of the trunk was pure black with red, green and silver color designs to it, on the trunk had H.D.P with the potter crest and were the lock was is where you have to put your fingers on either side.

Harry then went to the 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' and bought some more treats for Hedwig seeing as he was getting low. Walking into 'Flourish and Blotts' Harry started to collect books on every subject from History of magic to ancient writing and spells while also picking up every school book for every year that he could.

Once finished it was 10:00 so Harry decided to go to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get some new robes. Walking in he went over to the lady.  
"Excuse me, I need a wardrobe please." The lady looked up at him as she grabbed an order sheet.  
"What do you need my dear." Harry thought for a minute.  
"I need 4 sets of plain work roves black with Gryffindor on them, a pair of dragon hides gloves, 4 pairs of Acromantula silk robes, 2 dress robes black and silver, black with silver lining Acromantula silk cloak, 4 Gryffindor scarfs and ties, and a dragon hide robe please." The lady nodded and took his measurements, not long everything was finished and he left with his robes after shrinking them and putting them into his pocket.

Magical Menagerie was a magical petshop and Harry wanted to look and see what was there. Walking in he looked around for a while until he heard a hissing sound.  
"_Masssster, I have been waiting for you." _Harry walked over to a cage that held a beautiful black snake that had very bright yellow/red eyes; they reminded harry of fire. Harry walked over to the cage, he smiled at the snake._  
"Hello young one what isss your name? What type of ssssnake are you?" _The snake quickly looked up at Harry; they stared at one another until the snake bowed its head slightly. _  
"I am a Black Basssilisssk my masssster. My name isss Jareth." _Harry had found the Black basilisk which is more deadly than any other one but can allow itself to look at people without killing or petrifying them and can also change sizes depending on situation and space. Harry smiled as he opened the cage to Jareth. _  
"Well then Jareth, would you like to come with me?" _Jareth slithered up and rested on Harry's shoulders. _  
"Yesss my massster. I have been waiting for you." _Harry continued to look around and was shocked that he found a beautiful ice phoenix named Akasha. When he paid for the two he couldn't help but laugh at the owners face seeing two of the creatures that wouldn't ever go to anyone finally decide go to someone.

Looking at the list Harry realized that he needed to get a new wand because of his magic levels that he had now. Harry walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop, the place was still dusty as boxes upon boxes stacked high up.  
"I was wondering when you would be back Mr. Potter come in." Harry smiled he walked over watching as Ollivander set out multiple woods and other different types of things for core.  
"Now I need you to come over to the woods, move your hand while using your magic until you feel the wood that calls to you." Closing his eyes harry dug deep into his should while moving his hand until it stopped to a dark wood that had a silver tint to the black.  
"Ah, yes that would is Cypress which is good for dark arts and that you have an understanding  
the role of sacrifice. Now I need you to the same for the core and gem then I can get the wand started for you." Harry had chosen a fang from himself or a Siregon, an ice phoenix tears, black basilisk venom and dragon scales. The gem he got was a black Onyx. It took over an hour for the wand to be completed and also the cane piece that was also made of Cypress wood.  
"here you are 13" inch Cypress wood, good for defense, dark arts, and protection." The wand was pure black with a silver swirl design that ran along it, the cane piece was also black, the gem was held by a dragon's claw on the top and together the whole thing went to Harry's waist. Harry had to pay 100 galleons and thanked Ollivander.

Looking at the time which was now 4:30 p.m. Harry quickened his shopping and headed to 'Potage's Cauldron' Shop to buy a new cauldron for potions class then he slipped over to 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' were harry bought new set of scales, potion knives, and any type of ingredients that he could get his hands on. Harry went to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and bought a lot of candy from acid pops to wrapped caramels. The last place that harry wanted to go was 'Twilfitt and Tatting's' to go and get some new clothes that would blend in with muggles but also had spells on them to make sure that the customer was comfortable.

"Well than shall we go to Potter Manor my lovelies?" Harry asked right as Hedwig can and sat on the opposite shoulder than Akasha. With the Portkey that Ragnarok gave him he teleported to Potter Manor when he felt the wards shudder and realize who he was. Suddenly there was a pop sound as an elf appeared.  
"Master Harry is back, I is twinkle." I smiled at the small elf.  
"Hello Twinkle, can you please get all house elves here please." Multiple popping sounds were heard as a lot of house elves were in the room.  
"Ok I am Harry and only Harry but if you must then I will not complain about the lord part. Anyway I have a few rules to set; rule 1- Every house elf will get paid one galleon a month, rule 2- every elf with get at least one day off a week unless they do not want to, and rule 3- no elf is to be treated horribly and no physical punishments. Now I need you to please clean the place and make the guest rooms since I am waiting for company. Dinner is at 7:30 p.m. that is all. Oh yes every house elf will also receive proper clothing to represent my family name, the crest of Potter will need to be on them" Every elf nodded and took off to do what they needed. Harry walked around until he found the largest room that was to be his. Unshrinking everything he put everything he got away; clothes in closet, book in trunk.

At 7:00 p.m. Harry felt the wards shift at the arrival of someone. The sound of pop and Twinkle stood before Harry.  
"Your guests is here Master harry, I sent them to the entertainment room." Harry put his book down and nodded to Twinkle.  
"Thank you Twinkle, I will be there shortly." Harry grabbed his cane as he stood up walked down the hall with Jareth around his neck and shoulders while Akasha and Hedwig sat on each of his shoulders. Harry stared at the door and took a deep breath listening to Twinkle.

"May I present Lord Hadrian Dragomir Potter-Black Le Fay- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-hufflepuff-Embrys-Pendragon-Merlin-Taisho-De'LionCourt-Orion." The door opened as Harry stood tall and slowly walked into the gorgeous were his godfather and moony waited for him.


	4. Family returns, Saving a Malfoy

**I don't own HP, Just my Siregon Idea... Please Review I guess**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room, standing before him was Remus and Sirius plus two other people on the side which made Harry cautious. Sirius went over and hugged Harry.

"Damn pup you look good." Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather. Remus came over next and hugged Harry. Harry looked at the two others and his eyes widened for there in front of him staring were the same pair of Emerald green eyes as his.

"It can't be….but…how?!" Harry stared at both of the couple; the male looked like a similar copy of his self while the woman had the same eyes with blazing red hair. Harry stared; his eyes stared to water as his mind processed everything. Carefully he raised his hand and gently touched the woman's cheek.

"Mum...Dad...y-you're alive." Harry quickly moved into his mother's arms as tears fell down his cheeks as he held onto his mother tightly afraid that this was all a bad dream. Lily carefully wrapped her arms around her son and held him as he cried. "Shh, it alright Harry we're here and we aren't leaving for a long time."

After a while Harry moved away from his mother and whipped the tears away from his face, he smiled at them as He looked to Sirius and Remus who smiled back.  
"So pup you wanna explain all your inheritances to us." Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. Harry shrugged and sighed as he dropped his glamour showing his Siregon form.  
"Turns out I got a lot of ancient bloodlines in me and I just happen to be a very rare and powerful creature. Oh! I almost forgot I've been lied to and cheated to by the damn goat and three Weasels."

The look on Harry's family was enough to know that they were not pleased at all. Harry told Twinkle that they would be staying in the quest rooms and to fix them up for them. At 7:30 dinner was ready so they all sat down and began talking about Harry's school years and let us tell you they were not happy about any of it.

Later that evening they all sat in a room near the fire and talked, suddenly Harry felt the need to sing. He closed his eyes and took a gentle breathe.

"_Proud and so glorious standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come to the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride_

We are flying on wings in winter sky with fire burning deep inside  
We are warriors of endless time forever and on  
On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite  
The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more

Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar  
Where the fights will be raging for now and for more  
When united we come and divided they fall  
Tonight you will witness it all

Proud and so glorious standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come to the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride

A land unknown we come so far  
We ride the night till morning star  
When colours fade to black and white  
Your eyes come to sight

With the vision of a great divide  
You turn towards the other side  
You think you run but you can't hide  
The dead can not ride

Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar  
Where the fights will be raging for now and for more  
When united we come and divided they fall  
Tonight you will witness it all

Proud and so glorious standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come to the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride

Over high seas and mountains  
We fly to the heavens on wings of a dragon tonight

Proud and so glorious standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky

Proud and so glorious standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come to the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon

The heart of a dragon  
The heart of a dragon we ride" When Harry finished he could feel a warmth surround him as he searched and felt it connect to his parents, Sirius and Remus; marking them as nestmates or family. Opening his eyes they were glowing green with an outer ring of blood red to them.

"My pack… La mia famiglia, always comes first." Harry's eyes died down back to just green as he looked at them all and smiled. Getting up he hugged Sirius and Remus then went over to his parents and hugged them for a longer time. "Good night." And with that he went to bed.

**0o0o0o**

A week past and Harry got to learn a lot about his parents as well as things that he did not know of. As of right now Harry was planning out what to do about the Wizarding world and the ones who have deceived him throughout his life.

Harry was writing down stuff from Gringotts and writing letters when he felt a pain in his chest, quickly aperating (probably spelled wrong) away he came to a dark alley way were he found Draco Malfoy being harassed by a group of males. Malfoy was cornered and trying to push off the males but couldn't and Harry growled deeply as his wings ripped out of his back as he went and threw hexes and punches at the group. The group took off- well the conscious ones- down the alley and disappearing.

Harry turned to the young Malfoy who lay against the wall, his clothes torn and hair unkept. Draco's breathing was even but Harry could see the bruises forming on his arms. Carefully as to no awaken Malfoy he aperated back to his house.

Arriving Harry called out. Soon everyone came running in and saw what was going on.  
"Twinkle, Pip." Harry called out and suddenly heard two popping sounds. "Whats can we be doing for Master?" Pip asked as Harry smiled. "I need you to make a room for the young Malfoy and call a medi-witch and have them come here as soon as possible." The two elves nodded and too off. Harry held the young Malfoy close to him as he wrapped his wings around them.

Walking he reached the room and opened it, the colors had been changed to black and silver colors for the young Slytherin. Harry carefully set Draco down and waved his hand; disappearing Draco's torn clothes and having a pair of silk black pajama pants on him. Carefully sliding the covers over Draco Harry took off to his study to continue his work.

And hour later Twinkle pop up telling Harry the Medi-witch arrived and that she wished to talk to harry about the young Malfoy. Nodding his head Twinkle had the Medi-witch come in; Harry motioned for her to sit.  
"My Lord I am Alice McHullen and I looked over the young man. He seems to be alright except for bruising he received from the attack. He is sleeping right now and I'm going to give you some calming drought for later." Harry nodded and bid Alice goodbye. Sighing he went back and looked at all of the paperwork that he had still, Harry groaned and went back to work.


End file.
